The Amazing Feats of Young Hercules series
The Amazing Feats of Young Hercules is a 1997 animated original series distributed by UAV Entertainment. The Greek mythological hero Hercules, as a teenager, longs to be free and be just like Zeus, sitll the supreme Greek god. Zeus gives him the chance to by giving him four thousands challenges (though his wife Hera claims she can think of twelve), involving encounters with such monsters as the Stymphalian Birds, the Hydra, other monstrous beast, and a Gorgon. Along the way, Hercules is accompanied by Pegasus and also meets a talking loudmouth female sable named Falina who tells Hercules that she used to be a princess until the day Hera turned her into a sable when she mentioned that Aphrodite was prettier than Hera. She tags along with Hercules and helps him in the challenges, and in the end is returned to her human form. At season 2 them Zeus gives egyptian heroes the chance to by giving those another nine challenges involving encounters with such monsters as The Griffins, Bennu, Hieracosphinx, Sphinx, Medjed (fish), and Uraeus. Cast * Hercules (voiced by Tate Donovan) – The god-turned-mortal hero-in-training; thus, he is half-mortal, half-god. He is the son of both Zeus and Hera (in contrast to the myth). * Annie Smurf (voiced by Demi Lovato) – A queen Smurf, she's a real Smurf, she was created by Zeus. * Falina (voiced by Demi Lovato) – a female sable who's is returned to her human form. * Philoctetes (voiced by Robert Costanzo) – The satyr hero trainer. One of the few characters from the movie whose voice actor (Danny DeVito) didn't return. * Pegasus (voiced by Frank Welker) – The winged horse "with the brain of a bird" formed from clouds by Zeus, he is the childhood pet and faithful companion of his owner Hercules. * Zeus (voiced by Corey Burton) – Hercules' father and king of the gods. He is always ready to provide advice on hero work, but is often prone to mistakes and recklessness himself. * Hades (voiced by James Woods) – Ruler of the Underworld as well as Hercules' uncle and nemesis. Wisecracking, devious, and hot-tempered, he constantly schemes to steal control of Mount Olympus from his brother Zeus. * Pain and Panic (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Frewer) – Two tiny shapeshifting demons who are Hades's bumbling henchmen. * Pinocchio (voiced by Jeannie Elias) – He is a little wooden puppet that Geppetto made using an enchanted piece of wood. Pinocchio instantly comes to life and immediately begins getting into mischief, luckily, he'll see the guidance of his new friend, Cricket and that of the kind Blue Fairy. Pinocchio longs to be a real boy and do everything a little boy should do, but he soon learns that in order for his wish to come true, he must prove that he has what it takes to be a decent little boy. * Talking Cricket (voiced by Cam Clarke) – A small cricket, he is the first to meet Pinocchio after he becomes alive. They both soon become friends and Cricket becomes Pinocchio's most faithful advisor, never leaving his side. Although a bit of a coward, Cricket never even thinks of abandoning Pinocchio when danger lurks by, such as when he meets Hercules instead the Wolf and Cat. Category:Lists